Baignade en haute mer
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Mathieu est en vacances avec toutes ses personnalités, Sauf qu'un accident est vite arrivé quand on à des pensées noires. (ce n'est pas une deathfic mais c'est pas joyeux joyeux !)


**Un petit coucou de vacances où je ne peux pas m'empêcher de produire quand même et de venir sur fanfic vérifier mes MP et mes reviews haha ! bon je vais raconter ma vie un peu mais il fait beau et j'ai pris des putains de coups de soleil qui font bien mal xD Bon mis à part ça ma muse m'a rendue visite pendant que j'étais à la plage donc j'ai noté l'idée principale pour pouvoir vous l'écrire, voilà ! (Les mots en italiques sont les pensées de Mathieu, vous savez la petite voix dans votre tête qui vous permet de lire mes lignes ? voilà ! xD)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Baignade en haute mer**

Enfin des vacances ! Mathieu avait droit à une semaine de vacances tous frais payés dans un coin sympa de Bretagne nommé Ploumanac'h (oui ça existe. Oui c'est l'endroit où je suis en vacances… et alors ?) Donc, il avait droit à une semaine de vacances tous frais payés par une fan millionnaire qui n'avait que ça à foutre que de payer des vacances à ses idoles. Trop heureux de cette aubaine, Mathieu avait accepté sans hésiter et surtout il avait beaucoup remercié (VRAIMENT beaucoup) cette fan généreuse. Ils étaient actuellement en croisière, lui et toutes ses personnalités que la fan avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils l'accompagnent, et profitaient du soleil. Le Geek bronzait en jouant aux jeux vidéo, pas loin du Patron qui dormait complètement nu sur un transat (même s'il avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil en les gratifiant d'un merveilleux ''un peu de décence quand même gamin !''). Le prof était avec la capitaine pour apprendre à manœuvrer le bateau, le Panda avait sorti une guitare de dieu sait où et chantait sur plus beau tube ''pleure pas'' accompagné du démon sous une ombrelle noire. La fille fuyait les regards, trouvant que son maillot n'allait pas du tout avec son teint. Le Hippie fumait, installé sur le toit du cockpit du bateau et Mathieu, enfin heureux et apaisé, marchait paisiblement le long du pont. Vraiment quel magnifique cadeau ! L'endroit était sublime, la mer d'un turquoise intense laissait sans problème les baigneurs voir son fond de sable fin et doux malgré quelques algues et deux ou trois rochers, le soleil était au rendez-vous : que demander de plus !

Soudain, le Patron se redressa, bien rouge (oui, j'ai mal à mes coups de soleil oui) et lança un tonitruant

''Tous en moule bite, le dernier à l'eau est une tapette et recevra ma visite ce soir !''

Avant de plonger sans hésitation dans l'eau froide, vite suivit du Geek puis de Maître Panda, du Hippie et de Mathieu et enfin de la Fille, laissant le Prof dernier car venant à peine de sortir du cockpit. Il ne comprit donc pas le rire général et le sourire gourmand du Patron. (Oui, le démon est hors concours, on ne demande pas à un démon de se jeter à l'eau tout de même !) Ils nagèrent un moment, puis le Geek ayant très froid remonta sur le navire, suivi du Hippie et de la fille qui retourna se cacher, Maître Panda faisait la planche, le Patron essayait de le noyer sans se faire voir de Mathieu qui lui, nageait un peu plus loin. L'après-midi se passait très bien pour une fois ! Tout le monde semblait enfin heureux, ils étaient réunis pour passer du bon temps et le Patron n'avait encore violé ou attoucher personne ! Enfin de bonnes vacances…

Le bateau était en réalité un bateau couchette figurez-vous, il était donc prévu qu'ils dorment là, en pleine mer et ça enchantait le Prof qui pourrait voir les étoiles ainsi que le Panda que la nuit inspirait pour ses chansons.

La ''famille'' Sommet s'était réunie dans le bateau pour passer encore un moment ensemble avant de se coucher et Mathieu profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour sortir un peu sur le pont, mélancolique, ils savaient donc se gérer sans lui ? Il était peut-être juste un tortionnaire pour eux maintenant… Peut-être qu'ils rêvaient de partir ? D'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte ? Et s'ils les empêchaient de vivre la vie dont ils rêvaient ? S'ils restaient juste perce qu'ils ne connaissaient que lui ? Ou juste parce qu'ils se sentaient redevables de leur présence sur Terre ?

L'air était frais. Il avança sur le pont, laissant échapper une larme après ces sombres pensées. Le ciel était clair, on voyait bien les étoiles. Le bout du bateau était proche, la mélodie de ''pleure pas'' résonnait dans sa tête. La rosée était tombée depuis un moment, rendant le pont glissant. Mathieu fit un pas de trop sur ce bateau humide de rosée, il glissa et tomba dans l'eau glacée.

_Meurt_

Sa tête rencontra un rocher.

_Tu sais que tu dois mourir_

S'il n'avait pas été dans l'eau des larmes de douleur lui auraient surement échappées.

_Tu ne mérites pas de vivre._

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il prenne la peine de se débattre pour remonter à la surface et nager jusqu'au bateau ?

_Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, tu peux te laisser toi aller…_

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis ?! Peut-être que le Patron serait indifférent mais le Geek et Maître Panda serait vraiment attristés de sa perte !

_Ah bon ? Parce que tu te considères important maintenant ?! Laisse toi faire, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, ça ne fera pas trop mal et en plus on se sent si léger dans l'eau…_

Mathieu ferma les yeux, après tout pourquoi pas ? Il avait accompli quelque chose, il avait eu sa gloire sur les impitoyables internets, il avait rencontré des gens géniaux, il pouvait bien quitter cette vie en paix !

Une main, ou plutôt une patte s'enroula autour de son poignet, Maître Panda avait remarqué l'absence de son créateur et avait remarqué le trouble de l'eau, alertant ses compagnons il avait plongé sans hésitation. Mathieu souri, ainsi il comptait vraiment pour les siens ? Au point que ses amis sautaient dans l'eau glacée en pleine nuit pour lui porter secours ?

Le chanteur peinait à remonter Mathieu et il fut rejoint par le Patron en personne qui avait déposé sa veste, ses lunettes, son arme et ses clopes pour ne pas les abimer. A deux ils remontèrent le youtuber sur le pont, prenant soin de lui le temps qu'il se reprenne.

_Je pense que tu devrais voir ça Mathieu, tu t'es lourdé comme une merde sur leur jugement envers toi._

Il ouvrit un œil, tout autour de lui était flou. Le deuxième, ça allait déjà mieux mais où était-il ?

_Le bateau, le plongeon, aller fais un effort souviens toi._

Mais oui ! Il avait failli se laisser mourir dans l'eau ! Et ses amis étaient venus le secourir !

''Venez voir, Mathieu est réveillé !'' fit remarquer la voix aigüe du Geek qui avait très certainement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

''Bien vu gamin, laisse le respirer, j'l'ai pas sorti de la flotte pour que tu l'asphyxies !''

Le Patron aussi avait sauté ? S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la tête, Mathieu aurait très certainement laissé éclater sa joie ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler

''Aaaaaaayeuuuuuh ! Raaah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

Ce fut la voix apaisante mais étonnamment grave du démon qui lui répondit

''Tu marchais sur le pont humide, tu as glissé, es tombé et a heurté un rocher. Tu vas avoir une belle bosse.''

Il déposa deux doigts sur le front du rescapé qui senti une douce chaleur réchauffer son pauvre corps maltraité par la froide traitrise de l'eau et surtout apaiser la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne.

''Tu iras bien Mathieu, j'ai soigné ce qui devait l'être.''

''Merci démon.''

Le démon en question lâcha un sourire triste avant de disparaître : rassuré, le Geek s'était remis à pleurer. Maître Panda s'approcha, lui aussi pleurait un peu, et se jeta dans les bras de son créateur

''Bordel Mathieu tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! Nous refais jamais ça !''

''Ouais gamin, si tu refais ce coup la je te laisse crever pour pouvoir violer ton cadavre'' N'ayant pas remis ses lunettes Mathieu pu voir que le Patron avait lui aussi laisser couler un ou deux larmes. À vrai dire la seule personne qui n'avait pas pleuré était le Hippie qui tripait sur un transat et n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La seule chose don Mathieu se souvenait de ses quelques instants de doute dans l'eau était une petite voix arrogante qui voulait lui dire comment vivre ou mourir. Il se jura qu'à partir de maintenant il n'écouterait plus jamais cette voix qui émanait du fin fond de son cerveau où la folie avait établi son empire. Quelle folie de vouloir quitter la vie d'une telle manière ! Qu'elle folie de vouloir quitter la vie…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à Titipo et Akura Fokkusu quand j'ai choisi que deux personnes se porteraient au secours de Mathieu dans l'eau car c'est à ces deux bijoux d'amitié que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai imaginé ce scénario un peu étrange ! J'espère bien sûr que ça aura plu à tout le monde car je le fais aussi et surtout pour chaque fan de SLG qui passerait par ici et pour Mathieu à qui je souhaite de nous faire rêver encore très longtemps ! Review pour mes coups de soleil ? xD**


End file.
